This invention relates to an image forming apparatus with an editing function and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus suitable for an electronic copying machine and having an editing function for shifting an image portion specified by a first area to a second area and forming the resulting image.
Conventional electronic copying machines have functions for copying original images in equal, enlarged and reduced sizes.
Original images often contain unnecessary portions or portions to be reduced or enlarged. However, no conventional copying machine has editing functions for partially erasing an original image and copying the partially erased image, or for enlarging, reducing or shifting an image portion and copying the resulting image. In addition, no conventional copying machine can properly edit a plurality of original images or copy a single edited image.